


In the Name of the Moon

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a pretty guardian of love and justice so it would only make sense to be able to solve her own love problems. At least, so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of the Moon

A Sailor Senshi fights for love and justice – triumphing over the evil and negative ways of others. It always seems so easy when they're standing in a safe world at the end of the day. But the trails of life that block the Senshi leader from moving on are beyond difficult. One of the very aspects she fights to preserve seems lost to her.

_Love_ itself.

Lately, Usagi Tsukino has been having feelings for her fellow fire Senshi, Rei Hino. The dark haired soldier captures Usagi's attention every time they cross paths. Every aspect of Rei is beautiful to her and she almost starts to psychically ache to see her again. Each meeting is treasured and kept close to her heart. But Usagi only wishes Rei could see her for the love she has building inside of her instead of just the clumsy leader of the Sailor Senshi. 

To make matters worse, Usagi overheard Minako talking with Makoto about Rei's date with a man. And it isn't just to be any date. The one taking place today is their third one and it has Usagi's stomach tightened up in knots. She had planned every step of the day perfectly. She would make some cookies from the recipe she had gotten from Makoto and then she'd hurry over to the Hikawa Shrine to surprise Rei before her date. Hopefully, if Usagi's expectations work out – Rei will smile and accept her, then cancel her date.

Of course with Usagi the one behind the wheel, as her heart beats anxious inside her anxious heart, she's off track fairly quickly. 

Her long blonde hair, which is worn in an odango-style, twirls behind her as she rushes around the kitchen. The cookies on the cooling wrack are what she reaches for first, picking each up and setting it inside a white bag with pink hearts. Each time her fingers touch one of the still hot chocolate chip cookies she winces and mutters the word 'hot over and over. Once they're all inside, Usagi ties it with a pink ribbon and sighs. She brings her fingers up to her lips. Fingertips hot against her lips, she groans softly. 

Suddenly, she finds herself lost in the moment – thinking of how Rei should react to the gesture. Despite being aggressive and the dutiful soldier willing to fight for her future queen, Usagi knows how passionate and concerned Rei will act towards her. It's something she sees rarely, but those few sought after seconds are enough to set Usagi's heart ablaze with unadulterated love. After all, since the moment she first saw her, the young blonde was taken aback by the all around beauty of the dark haired woman.

The sound of her phone ringing shatters the blissful thoughts swirling in her head. She fumbles with the small device as she sweeps it up off the counter, answering it with a rather excited 'hello'. On the other end is the familiar, bubbly voice of Minako.

“Hey Usagi, wanna go to the arcade? They have a new game they want to show off at three today.”

_Three..._

The number resounds in her head, destroying the immediate happiness that the mention of the arcade usually brings her. All she can think about is what might happen if she's late getting to Rei, that she might actually go out with that man. The smell of the gradually cooling cookies on the counter in front of her reach her noise and she squeaks aloud. 

“Sorry Mina, I can't today! I'll call you later!”

Clacking shut, she slips the small phone into the pocket on her pink, hooded jacket. The white skirt twists around her thighs as snatches up the cookies off the counter and runs for the door. Only once she gets there does she slow down for a brief moment; slipping into her shoes and throwing the door wide open. With the slam of the door and a brisk run, Usagi lets her hair flail behind her as she goes. From there on she doesn't stop at all, simply hurries to get to Rei.

Gleeful thoughts of triumph swirl in Usagi's mind – the one thing that keeps her legs from collapsing. A bright smile decorates her face at the thought of Rei clutching her close and capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. The illusions she gives herself brings pink to her cheeks, not that she notices or minds, and such a deep ache to her heart. It's not a simple crush or that she finds Rei charming and beautiful. Not to mention talented, strong, and a good person. It's something so much more. Every time they're together, Usagi can feel something deep inside her very being that seems to come alive. And ever instance of parting leaves her sad and anxious for the next meeting. 

This is why she believes her plan will work. She _is_ Sailor Moon after all, it's the least she should be able to do in her own eyes. To Usagi, there's no chance of failure – not even a little bit! It all works out perfectly in the scenario she mulls over again and again. She mentally repeats what she has planned to say with every step.

But as she reaches the stairs that lead of up to Hikawa Shrine. A chilling breeze passes over Usagi while she idles before the first step, staring down at it as if it were an large boulder blocking her way. Suddenly she's afraid, not sure if she can climb this mountain of doubt before her. The flip-flop feeling inside makes her sick. And she lowers her eyes to the small bag of cookies that are held in her hands. Usagi bites at the inside of her cheek, mulling over just heading back or actually going to see Rei. 

Unless she's too late to begin with and that scares her to death. 

The fear spurs Usagi to bounding up the steps two at a time. She stumbles and nearly falls frequently, but she can only go faster. Unable to _not_ rush, Usagi keeps running even as she gets to the top. Her eyes drag up from the ground and lock onto the young woman standing outside of the shrine. She skids to a halt and doubles over, hands on her knees while still clutching onto the bag of cookies. 

“Usagi? What are you doing here?”

She pants heavily, ignoring the question until finally she straightens up. Pointing at Rei with her free hand, Usagi sticks out her tongue. “I came to see you, duh!”

Rei scoffs and her right hand finds its way to her hip. She lightly shakes her head and Usagi watches every motion. Unlike usual, Rei's deep black hair doesn't dare to sway about her body but instead is held up in a braid and then twirled into a bun. However, some does fall to the sides of her face and down over her chest. Swirling about her long legs is a deep red, v-neck dress. The inner area of the v-neck itself is a light pink that ruffles over the red fabric it neighbors.

The dress is beautiful and highlights Rei's stunning looks, as well as her fiery soul, to the fullest. Usagi can't help but stare, her mouth gaping ever so slightly. It's not until Rei taps her red heel against the stone does Usagi's gaze shatter. She blushes heavily after having been caught staring, obvious by the look on Rei's face. To not give into the feelings bubbling in her chest, Usagi stomps a foot as she turns to the side.

Her cheeks puff out and she extends the bag toward Rei, looking off in the distance rather than at her dear friend. “Here.”

Raising an eyebrow, Rei takes it into her hands. “What's this?”

“I made cookies and, um, I wanted you to have them.”

Rei chuckles softly while she opens it, plucking out one of the small treats. The edges are crisp and darker than normal. She can only imagine that Usagi had forgotten to get them out in time. Regardless, she brings it up to her lips and eats it. It crunches hard between her teeth and she can't help but wince at first. Yet as the outer edge disappears all that's left is a fluffy, sweet cookie that melts on her mouth. The sugar is overpowering at first but Rei loves it. For it reminds her purely of Usagi herself.

But it's as she swallows that Rei goes straight for the heart of the visit. “Why else did you come?”

Usagi brings her hand back to hang at her side now that the cookies, her very heart, is in the palm of Rei's hand. The blonde glances at Rei with something akin to unease, but she hides it beneath the soft curve of her lips. Although she's not aware that the smile betrays her completely.

“You're supposed to make sweets for the person you love.”

The words are so honest and pure that Rei is taken aback, almost to the point of actually backing up. Her violet eyes are wide as she stares at the blushing blonde. The childish mannerisms seem to melt away in an instant, revealing the flowering young woman beneath. Usagi's knees meet and her hands clasp in front of her, tightly wringing them as she waits for Rei to respond. Yet it's the confidence that surrounds her that Rei can't deny. 

This side of Usagi is one that any of them seldom see. It's like a glimpse into the future, to the born-leader she truly is. Because she knows what she wants and she has no problem fighting for it. 

Even still, Rei quickly regains her composure and slips on a slightly disgruntled look on her face. “You knew I had a date didn't you? If this is some kind of joke that – I'm not buying it.”

Raw shock shows on Usagi's face as the smile shatters. She can't help but show the obvious emotions that rage through her from those words. “Rei, I wouldn't joke about this!”

The dark haired woman 'tsks and holds out the bag of cookies back towards Usagi. “I have a _date_ , Usagi. He's coming to pick me up _right now_. We'll talk about this later.” But Rei is forced to stay in place as Usagi does nothing, simply stares up at her like a cat thrown out in the pouring rain for no reason. It's then that Rei huffs softly and brings one of Usagi's hand up, her hand beneath it, as she places the bag of cookies on it. She parts her red stained lips, preparing to comfort the blonde.

But the deep shout of a horn from a car brings her attention away from Usagi. Rei quickly pulls away, their fingers slipping from each other in such a manner that Usagi wishes she could catch them in time. Despite all her desire and passion, Rei is much too swift. The precise click and clack of her heels takes Rei to the edge of the steps. She gives a brief wave to the man waiting for her. Rei turns partly, a soft smile on her lips. “I'll talk to you later... Usagi.”

Not another word is exchanged as Rei begins to make her way down the steps. It takes Usagi a moment, one where she no longer sees the top of Rei's head. The weight of the cookies makes her shoulders ache and her body weary. Voice caught in her throat, Usagi lets the bag of treats fall to the ground. She runs forward, nearly tripping, as she reaches the edge. 

The wind catches the young man's short, black hair but Usagi is denied his face due to the sunglasses he wears. All that Usagi can focus on is how Rei's red attire seemingly vanishes amidst the bright crimson that the, rather fancy, car is painted in. The man helps her into it, his hand clasping firmly with hers. And Usagi can feel her heart wringing in her chest – full of jealousy.

She had just lost the opportunity to have that hand in her own, but she let it slip away so easily. 

The car door shuts with a definite thud. The noise effectively brings Usagi out of her stupor to allow her the chance to watch the man begin to drive away. And for a second – a very split, a hopeful wishing second – Usagi believes Rei looks back at her through the heavily tinted windows. 

The thought alone is the last straw in the camel's back as one would say and Usagi won't have any more. She practically flies down the steps, skipping three or four, and managing to come to the bottom without hurting herself. A young woman on a mission, Usagi rushes after the car. She's only thankful for the red color standing out so much amongst the others. Her feet begin to ache rather soon into her journey to follow Rei and her date, but still she doesn't give up. 

It's only when the view of a small restaurant comes into sight that she smiles to herself. Outside she spots the oh so familiar vehicle. Although it's dark and no one seems to be inside. Usagi quickly scans the parking lot and all those that waiting outside for a chance to get inside. In the front of all the others is Rei standing next to her date. The waiter goes to them, escorting them further inside to a table the man has surely booked for their evening. 

Usagi hurries over and tries to furtively slip inside. The man at the entrance shakes his head as she says who she is and her weak excuse of meeting someone. Frustrated and pouting, she turns away from the entrance and walks by one of the large windows. She glances inside and sighs dramatically, hanging her head.

On the far side away from the window is where the two of them sit, smiling and chatting idly while they wait for their server to return. For a moment she merely gazes at Rei, who appears to giggle while scanning the menu. The way she acts towards her date easily frustrates Usagi, who clenches her fingers into fists. It doesn't even occur to her to use her transformation pen – Rei would probably notice her anyway – so she backs up as to not alarm any of the staff that might see her. It's obvious of how jealous of the blonde is, but she says nothing as she turns and walks away. 

She has a plan, she'll wait and see. 

But as she begins to walk back to Hikawa Shrine a knot begins to form in the pit of her stomach. And she finds herself honestly scared. The darkness of the night is already shrouding the city and the streetlights do little to comfort her. The end of the thread of hope she carries begins to fray and each step is harder to take. She's frightened to get to the shrine, waiting for Rei's return, only to find that she's madly in love with that man.

That anxious fear clenches around her heart. Even the thought of losing someone so precious – someone she loves more than anything – is pure agony. If she could collapse to the ground and sob uncontrollably, she would. Gritting her teeth and blinking the tears, which gather at the corners of her eyes, away, Usagi finishes the walk to the shrine. Although as she reaches the steps this time around she has a hard time climbing them. Once she's at the top she glances about the quiet grounds to see the bag of cookies where she dropped them. 

Slowly, she walks over to them. Usagi kneels down, resting her arms on her bent legs. She can only gaze down at them and how they resemble her so well. The forgotten, slightly burnt treats left alone in the dark on cold ground. A sigh slips from her lips at the same time as she hears a car which is followed soon by a doors opening and closing. 

The sounds shake her out of her head. For a moment she wonders how long she took to get back – how long she's been thinking. But it doesn't matter in the least as she spins around, scrambling to get to the edge of the steps. For a moment she hopes that they can't see her peaking down at them, watching as he helps Rei out of the car. He shuts the door once she's out and they proceed to stand close together. 

His hand cups at her elbow as they talk, preparing to walk up the steps. But he gets closer to her in the process, smiling softly as she looks up at him. They're conversation is inaudible to Usagi and she strains to try and hear anything at all. Yet she can barely breathe as his face dips down close to Rei's, their lips touching in a small, light kiss. Usagi stumbles back, falling on her butt as she continues to stare down to where they are even though her view is blocked by the stairs. She hesitates, frozen from what could be the truth smacking her in the face. Even still she turns around, a determined look on her face. She quickly makes her way into the shadows and disappears into them. 

However, as she runs off she misses the way Rei glances in her direction. She had spotted her when they arrived, able to see that familiar head of blonde hair at the top of the stairs. And she wonders if the girl took this the wrong way. 

Not that she'd blame Usagi in the least.

Rei is the one to pull away from him and her face reflects the last feelings he had expected. The expression is soft and distance with her eyes glancing up towards the shrine every so often. “I had a great time. Thank you, Mamoru.”

She gives one last smile and turns away from him, beginning up the steps as she does. For a moment she can feel his eyes on her back until finally he begins to leave. The door opening and shutting then the car starting is all she needs to hear. Rei doesn't even bother looking back. She only waits for him to drive away, her steps patient and slow. But the second she hears the distant sound of the engine, she's hurrying up the steps.

At the top she hesitates for a brief moment, righting herself as her eyes lock onto the bag of cookies Usagi must have left. She goes to look around when her attention is snapped back up and towards the front of the shrine. The clouds in the sky seem to part just for the person standing on the roof, allowing moonlight to reveal who it is.

The form is a bright contrast to the darkness around her. From the white leotard, with blue collar and white shoulders, to the red chest and back bows. The slender form jumps gracefully down to the ground. Her blue skirt flutters about her thighs until the heels of her red, knee-high boots touch down onto the ground. For once she doesn't slip or stumble, every step is sure and confident.

She flashes Rei her traditional sweeping moves and then falls into her pose, pointing at the dark haired girl. “I order you in the name of the moon to love me.”

The subtle, innocent wink is perfect to finish her demands. And for a brief moment Rei is caught off guard, her violet eyes wide. Yet she still recovers quickly, wiping the confusion from her face and adding a confident smile – that dares to quirk up into a smirk. She strides forward, intending to walk right by the blonde Senshi.

“Sorry, Sailor Moon, I already have someone I love. I can't help you.”

Unlike Rei, Usagi falls into complete confusion and it's evident in every movement and expression. “Really?”

“Mhmm.” she hums back.

“Who is it?”

Rei takes two steps towards the shrine and Sailor Moon turns to follow, her eyes wide with a hoping disbelief. She glances over her shoulder, “Someone named Usagi.”

A small burst of light and twinkle is all that it takes for Sailor Moon to revert back to regular Usagi. The happiness that's evident on her face is enough for Rei to falter in her stoic act. She completely turns around the second Usagi grabs one of her hands, silently begging her to stop.

“R...Rei are you serious?”

Panicking slightly, Rei fumbles for something – anything – to say back. “I... Calm down, it was just a joke,” she tries to explain as she pulls her hand away. Rei brings her hands in front of her, instantly regretting doing any of the sort. 

Usagi gazes up at her with tears in her eyes. She reminds Rei of an abandoned animal that's been left out in the rain. The girl can barely manage a sentence as Rei moves closer, swooping in with nothing but regret. She wraps her arms around Usagi and pulls her close. The blonde swallows a sob as Rei kisses the crown of her head, mumbling an apology in the process.

“I'm sorry Usagi, I really am. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just... Just wasn't sure you loved me back yet.”

Red rimmed eyes and puffed out cheeks, Usagi pulls away with her brows furrowed. “T-Then why did you go out on y-your date?” 

Smiling at her, she brushes the back of her hand over Usagi's cheek – wiping at the stray tears. “It doesn't even matter. I saw you while we were out and I... I knew you were honest with me.”

Usagi sniffles, bringing her own hands up to wipe at her eyes. But Rei stops her and twines clasps one of hers with each of Usagi's. In one slow, but blissful, moment Rei dips her head down and kisses Usagi's lips. It's soft and chaste yet is more powerful than any other. The red on each of their faces is bright and Usagi giggles, “I love you Rei.”

“I love you too, dummy.”

Usagi leans close, their grasping hands hanging between them. “So... I can stay the night?” She pouts up at Rei, “I don't wanna walk home in the dark.”

Rei's eye twitches slightly but she's happy it does. She lets one of Usagi's hands go and begins to pull her towards the shrine, “I suppose. But you owe me alright?”

A swift nod of the head, “Anything you want!”

The blush on Rei's cheeks grows as her mind throws more than one idea at the forefront of her mind. And she wishes Usagi hadn't said that, but still she pulls her inside after another peck of the lips.


End file.
